elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Greenheart
Greenheart is one of the eight cities in the province of Valenwood, being situated in the southern coast of Greenshade. Greenheart is the home of the Wilderking, a god among the tribal clans of Greenshade. The Wilderking possess to the power to manipulate the land, being said to war with the Valenwood itself. By game *Greenheart (Arena) *Greenheart (Online) Description Geography Greenheart is situated in the lower coast of Greenshade, between the city-states of Woodhearth and Marbruk. Greenheart surrounds the Graht-oak that the Wilderking resides in, descending a hill that eventually goes into the open grasslands of the Wilderking Court. The ruins of the Labyrinth are located on the outskirts of Greenheart, as well as the ruined fort of Shadows Crawl. Most of the area is riddled with Ayleid Ruins and has a low population, with more people living on the outskirts of Marbruk. On the base of Greenheart grows unique flowers called the Nereid's Smile, which are special to the Bosmer. The Wood Elves above Greenheart rarely go into the ground floor, and so they are rather careless when throwing their trash out the tree. The Great Spiral refers to the whirling roads that eventually led into the Graht-oak of the Wilderking. Many High Elven buildings were built in this area, including an Altmer Longhouse. There is no viable entrance to the Throne of the Wilderking, only through tunnels underneath the hill. The Throne overlooks the entire Court of the Wilderking and the Southern Seas.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/dreadful-theft-suns-dusk-ale The Dreadful Theft of the Sun's Dusk Ale] Traditions History First Era The Tale of Ostion & the Valenwood The Elves have an affinity with magic, but none have been able to manipulate the land they walk on. A young Altmer mage known as Ostion was the first with this ability. Because of his phenomenal talent, Ostion had grown up alone and neglected, but the nobles of the Summerset Isles, saw his potential for their own benefit. Ostion and a group of workers were sent to Valenwood, to build a city in their visage, as their foothold in the province. But the Valenwood itself denied Ostion from shifting the land. This led to a war of sorts, between Ostion and Valenwood, which led to the two forgetting the people at their side. Ostion forgot the builders, while Valenwood forgot the Wood Elves that took refuge in its forest. Eventually, Ostion and the Valenwood enjoyed their constant struggling, they were lonely but were not alone anymore. But when Sumiril, the only person to care for Ostion was killed amidst the conflict, Ostion asked the land to revive them from the dead. And so, the two worked together and out of it came the city-state of Greenheart, and the race of the Hollow, with Sumiril being the first one. Ostion had grown up, and taken the role of the Wilderking.Sumiril's Book, Passage 1Sumiril's Book, Passage 2Sumiril's Book, Passage 3Sumiril's Book, Passage 4Sumiril's Book, Passage 5Sumiril's Book, Passage 6The Wilderking Legend Second Era The Rock Witch of Silatar; Aranias During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the Veiled Heritance, a radical group of High Elves from the island of Auridon had re-appeared in Greenshade, now under the command of Vicereeve Pelidil. The Wilderking, formerly known as Ostion, continued his rule over Greenheart, and the tribal clans of Greenshade had shown the utmost worship of the Wilderking, making him a prime target of the Veiled Heritance. At this point, another earth-mage had appeared, in the form of Aranias, who is supposedly the one who created the island of Silatar. Aranias was unwillingly coronated into the Veiled Heritance by her parents, who were allies of High Kinlady Estre, founder of the Heritance. Aranias, and Andur, an Altmer Warrior, were tasked with killing the Wilderking. But when the Spinner Maruin and an Agent of the Dominion, retold her story and showed her, her true destiny. And so, the two worked together to protect Greenheart from Andur, but in the end, Ostion had perished, and Aranias took the role as the Wilderqueen, ruling ever since.Aranias' Diary''Events in "Frighten the Fearsome"Events in "The Witch of Silatar"Events in "Throne of the Wilderking" Third Era Greenheart during the Imperial Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Greenheart was under the rule of King Colas.Events in Gallery Greenheart (online).png|Greenheart circa 2E 582. Greenheart (Arena).png|Greenheart circa 3E 399. Greenheart Knight.png|Greenheart Knight in . Trivia *In an earlier stage of development, ''Arena was going to be a tournament-based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Greenheart's team was known as the Defenders.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Appearances * * * de:Grünherz Category:Cities in Valenwood Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Valenwood Locations